


throw me in the deep end (watch me drown) (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Science, Begging, Brainwashing, Consent Issues, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: Greer挑起下巴。这副样子让他看上去就像条毒蛇，某种来自远古的捕猎者。“Mr. Reese，你对神经解剖学有任何了解么？”





	throw me in the deep end (watch me drown) (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [throw me in the deep end (watch me drown)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170776) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



 

**深不见底（让我沉溺）**

 

 

Title: throw me in the deep end (watch me drown)

Author: violentdaylight（http://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdaylight/profile ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Torture，Brainwashing，Hallucinations，Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD，Consent Issues，Sharing a Bed，Oral Sex，Rimming，Begging，Orgasm Delay/Denial，Masturbation，Dry Humping，Crying，Cuddling & Snuggling，Dubious Consent，Bad Science

 

**Summary** **：**

Greer tilts his head. It makes him look like a reptile, some ancient predator. "Do you know anything at all about neuroanatomy, Mr. Reese?"

 

**A/N** **：**

Title from "Hold Me Down" by Halsey.

Please note that this fic contains descriptions of torture & brain surgery. The dubious consent / consent issues tags refer to hallucinations / simulations of sexual intercourse during an interrogation.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170776>

 

授权：

seriously, consider this a blanket permission to translate any of my fic if you'd like, just knock yourself out <3

 

 

**摘要：**

Greer挑起下巴。这副样子让他看上去就像条毒蛇，某种来自远古的捕猎者。“Mr. Reese，你对神经解剖学有任何了解么？”

 

**警告：**

刑讯折磨，洗脑，幻觉，PTSD，非自愿，同床共枕，口交，舔肛，哀求，限制高潮，手淫，隔着衣物的性行为，哭泣，拥抱依偎，可怕的科技

 

**A/N** **：**

标题来自"Hold Me Down" by Halsey

文章内容包括具体描写折磨&脑外科手术。非自愿的部分是指审讯过程中，在幻觉/模拟环境下发生的性行为。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题翻译，灵感来自《深海》by赵传

 

故事设定是Reese被Greer抓走洗脑刑讯各种模拟

在Reese的模拟里，是他被Finch按在下面一边猛插一边审讯

哭的那个人是Reese

警告已经很详细，不喜勿入

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== throw me in the deep end (watch me drown)** **深不见底（让我沉溺）=====**

 

 

**PART I**

 

 

John睁开眼，强光炫目，鼻端尽是消毒水的味道，这让他相当不安，特别是，鉴于他最后的记忆就截止于在枪林弹雨中飞奔穿过走廊，身后还跟着一群Samaritan的杀手。

 

“我看，你是决定了再次加入我们。”Greer那优雅中带着些许恶意的嗓音响在耳边。

 

John的双手和脚踝都被绑在了椅子上，脑袋连一寸都挪动不了：有什么凉丝丝的东西绕过他的头，好像是不锈钢箍圈。太棒了。

 

“白天小憩片刻有助于提高生产效率，”John粗声回答。他试着在桎梏中挣扎，但那只是让肩膀愈发疼痛：手铐纹丝不动。因为没法扭头，前特工的视线被局限在很窄的范围，即便如此，目之所见也足以让他感觉到自己就是困在高端医学实验室的小白鼠。

 

“有可靠消息表明，过去很多人都试着从你嘴里撬出情报，不过他们都悲惨地失败了。”Greer对着John脑瓜顶上一个监控摄像头说道，就像忘了台词的演员，一直要看着后台寻求帮助。“所以我就不用传统审讯方法让你那么无聊了。”

 

“被绑在椅子上，感觉还真是特别传统。”John不示弱。

 

Greer挑起下巴。这副样子让他看上去就像条毒蛇，某种来自远古的捕猎者。“Mr. Reese，你对神经解剖学有任何了解么？”

 

John能看到很多一闪一闪的灯，还有很粗的几捆电线。“我知道要是我用真正坚硬的钝器打你的脑袋，你就会晕过去，”他和颜悦色，“我都已经开始期待了。”

 

前特工试着压下胸中的慌乱：要是他让肩膀脱臼，或者折断拇指，没准儿就能挣脱一只手，但那样的话，脑袋上的东西依旧固定在椅子上，可能还连着很多可疑的电线。不是个好的解决办法。

 

Greer手里拿着什么细细的像是电线的东西。“你知道，人类在神经科学上真的有了质的飞跃。对于大脑，现在我们了解的，远比十年前要多得多。深层大脑刺激已经让非手术治疗癫痫，颤振，甚至是帕金森成为了可能，只要把电极放进大脑特定的区域，直接电击，就这么简单。”

 

John对于Greer这套邦德电影里大反派的说辞究竟意欲何为，有着相当不好的感觉。他又一次试图扭头，但这回，尖锐的疼痛刺穿了他的脖子，好像有人用针扎他似的。恐惧翻滚升腾，此时此刻，完全有可能John确实被针扎了。

 

“你看，Mr. Reese，我们都愿意觉得自己是聪明独立的个体，满脑子道德观，富于理性，”Greer玩味地把电线在手中绕来绕去。“人类喜欢想象，想象他们的需求远高于最基本的生存和繁殖的欲望，但事实上，神经系统科学告诉我们的答案刚好相反：在一切表象之下，我们依旧被自身的蜥蜴大脑所支配。”

（译注：蜥蜴大脑，lizard brain，人脑中原始的、掌管与理性无关事物的部分）

 

John突然回忆起Kara说过的话： _如果事情变得太糟，你永远都能咬舌自尽的，小子_ 。他们曾经在一次侦察任务中被捕，两个壮汉一遍又一遍把她的脑袋按进棕褐色黏糊糊的水里。第五次她有机会喘气的时候，女特工踢爆了一个守卫的膝盖，又用头锤撞昏另一个，之后倒在地上咳成一团，还不忘朝John挤了挤眼睛。

 

Greer的指尖抚上他的额角，“问题很简单，Mr. Reese。你是打算自愿提供我需要的信息，还是打算让我深入你脑子里最隐私的部分，直接把它拿走？”老者的眼中闪过一丝疯狂，“Harold Finch在哪儿？The Machine在哪儿？”

 

John放空眼神，毫无焦点地看着他。Greer于是耸耸肩，朝房间后方的什么人点点头，接着，某些激烈炽热的东西从前特工后脑勺生发，爆炸一般，让他牙关打颤。

 

~~~~~

 

床单光滑平整，贴着John的肚子。他两手死死抓住被单，攥得生疼，竭力阻止自己用阴茎去磨蹭布料。嗓子痛楚难忍，呼吸似乎都带着血气，无论再怎么张大嘴猛喘，都得不到足够的 _空气_ 。他必须控制自己。他不记得 _为什么_ 这一点无比重要，但他需要忍住，他不能放弃，他 _没有放弃_ ，这非常重要。

 

Harold的双手在John后背和大腿上轻抚，温暖，坚定，性器深深埋在他体内，带着沉稳无情的节奏不断向前挺动。

 

“只要告诉我，”他的朋友声音那么温柔，充满诱惑。他张开双唇，在John脊柱最上方落下一个吻，“只要你告诉了我，这一切就都会结束，John。”

 

John呻吟。哦上帝啊，他多么想。他简直太想高潮了，想要放弃自控，在Harold手下颤抖。John的阴茎绝望地抽搐，更多的前液积聚在床单上，形成湿淋淋的一滩。他硬得简直要发狂。“ _拜托_ ，”每一个词就好像钢刺铁丝网扎在口中。“请让我射。”

 

下一次戳刺让John的视线边缘转向黑暗。他被悬在时间和空间的混沌中：可能是几小时，或者几年。除了Harold压在他身上的体重，万物都不再真实，男人在他体内每一次顶弄带来的渴望，都让他更加难受。John感觉无比空虚，如坠深渊，他清楚这会永远继续下去，他知道Harold会打碎他，让他完全敞开，让他哀求，让他尖叫，永远都不会停止——

 

房间摇晃，灯影闪烁，刺眼的爆炸之后，他又回到了明亮的手术室，John因为失去那份温暖和肌肤相亲而倍感失落，气喘吁吁。幻象足够真实，前特工只要想到这是有人用针扎进他的脑子，扭开了电压所造成的，就忍不住想吐。Greer怀疑地挑眉：就算John没法向下看，他也很确定自己明显地勃起了，说不定已经弄湿了裤子。

 

“好罢，我想我大概能猜到在我们的小实验中，究竟是哪种基础本能可以触发你的反应，”他说道，“那感觉有说服力么，Mr. Reese？我只能假设确实有说服力。我们刺激的那个部位叫做 _大脑边缘系统（_ _Limbic System_ _）_ ，这部分负责各方面的行为，记忆和动机。你刚刚经历过的一切是直接刺激 _伏隔核（_ _Nucleus accumbens_ _）_ 的结果，也就是大脑中所谓的‘奖励系统’，在积极的情感反应中会被激活，用于欣快剂和性。相当迷人，不是么？”

 

哪怕是布料轻蹭阴茎，也让John难以承受，他的阴囊疼得就好像有人踹了他裆下一脚。他根本想不明白，自己是希望回到幻觉，让Harold深深埋在自己体内，困在无止境循环的绝望和欲望中，还是想待在这间明亮的手术室里，如同被钉在软木上的蝴蝶。

 

没等John想清楚自己究竟要选哪个，Greer严肃地看了他一眼。“告诉我关于Harold Finch的事。”

 

“滚。”John在第二次光影闪烁剧痛袭来的那一刻，已经做好了准备。

 

~~~~~

 

“我能让你特别舒服。”虚幻的Harold如是说，“只要告诉我，John，然后你就能射了。”他用阴茎和手指操着John，前特工只有咬紧牙关，把嘶喊埋进枕头，哀求着直到声音沙哑。

 

“Harold， _拜托_ ，让我射，”John苦求，就好像Harold真的 _讲道理_ 似的。就好像如果真的有什么人，有任何人能明白，那也必须是Harold，哪怕那是John在脑子里变出来版本。

 

Harold从他身体里退出来，一只手捧起John的阴囊，前特工呜咽，在他手里挨蹭，实在精疲力竭，已经没法再哀求一个字。

 

“只要告诉我，”Harold柔声道，另一只手爱抚着John的后腰。“要是你不再这么固执，我就会给你你需要的。”

 

John抖如筛糠。他猛咬脸颊内侧，用尝到的血腥味分散自己的注意力，Harold的手在他身上如此温存，几乎让他丢盔弃甲。他想要的全部就是停下反抗，是屈服于那灭顶的 _渴望_ ，让Harold带他越过巅峰，让他猛烈射精，射到忘记自己的名字。模模糊糊地，John意识到其实还有更多，他想起来明亮的灯光，冷硬的金属，恶意的假笑，还有他知道他不能，他 _绝不能_ 屈服——

 

有那么一小会儿，John以为Harold已经做完了：他的手从John后背消失，于是前特工颤抖着深吸一口气。但没多久，男人的手又回来了，抚上他的臀瓣，分开他，又湿又热的嘴凑上他的入口，舌尖探进来舔吮。John抽紧呼吸，无助地呻吟，阴茎硬得剧痛，却被困在自己身下。随着绝望的啜泣，他意识到自己根本不可能永远撑下去，总归会到达一点，他要不就是射出来，要不就是彻底 _疯掉_ 。

 

“除非你告诉我我想知道东西，否则这会一直继续。”一个声音说道，不是Harold，是 _Greer_ ，接着，真幸运，整个世界重归黑暗。

 

~~~~~

 

“Reese？ _Reese_ _？_ ”

 

声音从遥远的地方传来，就像他在听广播，音量却调得特别低。有人用力地抽了他一巴掌，John打个激灵，回到现实，腾地坐起来，一把抓住了打他的人。

 

“冷静，是我。”Sameen揪狗狗后脖子似的扶住他。前任女特工把手收回来的时候上面血迹斑斑。“天啊，他妈的——”

 

“电极，”John回答，宽慰犹如凉爽的清水席卷全身。“深层大脑什么什么。讲技术的时候基本上都走神了。”

 

Sameen看上去想用拳头砸墙似的，过了一会儿才冷静下来。John觉得好像有人在用铲子一下一下杵自己的脑袋，但他真高兴看到好姑娘，所以还是弯下脖子，把额头靠上姑娘的肩膀。Sameen闻上去基本就是塑胶炸药和五香熏牛肉三明治的混合体。

 

“上帝啊，你真是一团糟。”姑娘听起来是在抱怨，不过当然没有甩开他。

 

John觉得有血顺着后脖子往下淌，滚烫的，黏糊糊的。他距离Sameen足够近，能听到耳机里Harold隐隐约约的声音。 _“_ _Sameen_ _？John_ _还好么？情况有多糟？”_

 

“我没告诉他们任何事，”John咕哝，依旧靠着好姑娘的肩膀。他不知道Harold是不是能听见自己，但他必须说出来，这很重要。“没屈服。拜托，我需要——求你，我能——”

 

房间在高速旋转，灯光太过刺眼。喉头涌上酸苦的胆汁，Harold的声音则如同漆黑中的灯塔。John闭上眼，喘息片刻。

 

 

**PART II**

 

 

John刷过门卡，电子锁咔哒轻响，小灯变成绿色，门开了。他走进去，酒店房间看上去就像个中等规模的宇宙飞船指挥中心：三台笔记本摆在房间正中的桌上，被各种又闪灯又嘟嘟响的电子设备包围，John认不出那些都是什么。在纷乱的电线以及电脑之间，Harold坐在椅子里，头上戴着一副大到可笑的耳机。

 

“你是又在黑五角大楼了么？”John环顾四周，找寻理论上讲“不靠近任何电脑设备”的地方放下外卖。

 

Harold整个身子转过来，摘掉耳机。“我该和你说的，监视一个碰巧对科技不那么一无所知的号码，比起在墙上钻个洞，或者把摄像头藏在气孔里，还是有点儿难度的。”

 

前特工耸肩，“你怎么说都好，”话虽如此，他脸上却在微笑。大个子帮Harold多叫了一份那种他喜欢的酸辣汤，准备晚上就窝在沙发上看书，陪Harold用极其昂贵的监视技术刺探别人的隐私。

 

只不过，John在房间里根本找不到沙发：他把外卖放在咖啡桌上一台合起来的笔记本旁边，打开卧室。那儿也没有沙发，只有通往套间里浴室的门，还有一张很大的双人床。John咽了咽口水。

 

自从被Samaritan绑走已经过了五周，就算他基本上闭口不谈自己被刑讯的细节，出于各种各样的理由，John也对和Harold同床共枕没什么热情。Sameen和他保证过，以她的医学专业判断，他的大脑并没有受到神经上的永久损伤，但John依旧几乎每天晚上都会在因电击而产生的幻象中惊醒，基本上次次阴茎勃起硬得疼痛难忍，床单被前液沾湿。这件事本身其实算不得多糟：John已经习惯睡得极少，既然都是噩梦连连，那他自然能用性欲受挫来盖过CIA时期漂白剂外加火药的噩梦。

 

真正的问题在于，John没法得到 _纾解_ ：他在高潮之前醒来，当他试着自慰，那感觉就像他被困在了同样令人沮丧的场景里，一遍又一遍折腾：Harold不让他射，除非John告诉他一切，但John _不能_ 告诉他哪怕一个字，所以他就被晾在高潮的边缘，用力撸着自己的性器，酸痛却无用，根本射不了，只想 _嘶吼尖叫_ 。他半夜起来冲长长的冷水澡，或者，要是还不行，就去长跑，让自己累到麻木，根本再没力气去想性欲。

 

John暗自决定不去提睡觉的安排：倘若Harold发现只有一张床，他很可能希望John别在意，或者希望John打地铺，另外就算他还没发现，John也不能因为自己的情感不适，而要求Harold先别工作，重新安置。

 

他们用塑料叉子从外卖盒中戳出食物，一边嚼一边听着号码的音频监控，显得有点无聊。稍后，Harold去继续工作，John则无精打采地翻着买来的书，试图把自己的注意力从即将在Harold身边过夜的事实上转移开。

 

整件事对John来讲也不算出乎意料：他之前就明白，和别人睡觉，不像那种， _抓住随便什么能抓住的东西_ 这样简单。一旦他爱上了某人，性别就不再重要。当Harold横插一杠闯入John的生活，带着所有的谜团，各种不赞同的表情，以及扎眼的三件套，John毫不吃惊自己会想知道他的唇吻上去是不是像看起来那么柔软，或者要是自己跪在他面前，用整整一个下午帮他口交，他会发出怎样的声音。在被刑讯期间，John的大脑自动选择了这些午夜春梦之中的一幅，实在是莫大的悲哀：现在只要想到性，就会让前特工的囊袋涨得发疼，而Harold在这儿对改善这一状况毫无裨益。

 

Harold关上电脑，在椅子里略做伸展。“今天晚上我就先到此为止吧。”他站起身，瘸向浴室，三秒钟后带着一脸痛苦的表情转了回来。“我想我们的掩护身份需要给他人留下一种我们是一对儿的印象。”

 

顾不得揪紧的心口，John哈哈大笑。“没关系，Harold，我能打地铺。”

 

Harold蹙眉。“别傻了。”丢下这一句，他又重新走进去，大概是上厕所的样子。

 

John不知道自己能不能有机会半夜起来冲几次冷水澡。

 

~~~~~

 

就算他小心翼翼躺在床沿上浅眠，在自己和Harold之间尽可能大地留出空档，John还是在半夜醒来的时候发现他一条腿搭在年长的男人身上，脸则埋在Harold的腋窝。

 

“拜托，请让我，”John半梦半醒间听着自己的呓语。这次的梦和以往差不多：Harold粗野凶狠地操着他，同时告诉John，他不能射，而John则在床单里呻吟，被绝望逼得几乎失去理智。前特工快速眨眨眼，视野清晰起来：他脸颊湿漉漉的，好像 _哭过_ 一样，更要命的是，一边哭，一边整个人挂在Harold身上，胯下性器硬挺，抵着对方的腿。

 

John闷闷吭了一声，藏住自己的脸。Harold正别扭地拍着他的肩膀，另外，从他刚恢复了那么几秒钟的意识来判断，Harold看上去相当痛心。

 

“John？”

 

前特工试着一动不动。拳击短裤的正面感觉湿乎乎一片黏腻，就算是Harold的腿蹭过他的性器，卷起的那份温暖也带来了过大的刺激：歇斯底里的闪念间，他寻思，自己是不是能就这么在Harold的腿上挨蹭，直到高潮，之后假装他还在睡。

 

“嘘，没事了，就——和我说说话，拜托，”Harold安抚，那腔调若是在旁人，应该还算镇定，但如果是Harold，就已经是完全的惊恐无措了。

 

如果John能再清醒一点儿，不是那么绝望地情欲翻涌，他会考虑撒个谎，转移话题，或者就那么直接跑出去，把脑袋扎进冰桶里。

 

“我没法高潮。”John冷不丁回答，因为显然，所有那些什么“没有永久性神经损伤”都是 _骗人_ 的，“拜托，就，你不让我射。我需要。”他扭过头，看着Harold的眼睛。他根本不知道自己需要什么，但他 _本能地_ 清楚必须自控，要是他放松一丝一毫，可怕的事情就会发生。

 

“好的，”Harold看上去完全摸不着头脑，却还是柔声安慰他。年长的男人一只手依旧搭在John肩上，这很好，前特工凑过去，迎接这份碰触。

 

Harold，作为一个 _天才_ ，马上就领悟了这无声的表达，重新轻轻拍着John的肩，John心存感激地长叹，弯下脑袋靠在他胸口。

 

前特工缓慢地、深深地吸了口气，努力集中精神。“他们在审讯的时候用了那些电极。”他听见自己终于讲了出来，猛地闭上眼。要是不用看Harold的脸，那这相对会容易一些。

 

Harold有那么一秒绷紧了身子，不置可否地嗯了一声。

 

“他们在我脑子里的某些地方电击，那让我产生了特别生动的幻觉。”John继续道。Harold就在这里，这么温暖，这么真实，在他慢慢讲述的时候用手指抚过他的肩膀，那仿佛一根牵绳，此时此刻提醒John，这儿才是 _现实_ 。

 

“是什么样的幻觉？”Harold声音很轻，这让John心口有什么东西隐隐作痛。

 

前特工猛然回忆起Harold的阴茎埋在他体内是什么感觉，Harold的嘴贴着他身下的入口，他的性器贴着Harold的腿抽搐。John竭力压制，整个身体因此而紧绷开始发抖。

 

“嘘，”Harold伸臂环抱住他，搂着他，John一边啜泣，一边把脸压上对方柔软的棉质T恤。“没事了，没事了。”

 

“我没有——你在那儿，所以我不能——不被允许高潮，除非我告诉他们那些他们想知道的，”John断断续续勉强道，觉得心脏随时都会撞破胸腔直接蹦出来。“我没告诉他们任何事。我发誓我没有。”

 

“我知道你没有，”Harold用令人宽慰的腔调回答，John因此放松了一点儿。“你是什么意思，我在那儿？”

 

John低声呜咽，“你是那个操我的人，”他说，“你让我感觉那么好，但不允许我射，而我几乎，那几乎把我逼得发疯，Harold，我哀求你允许我高潮，但我不能。我就是 _不行_ 。”

 

沉默良久，Harold开口，“你没告诉他们任何事。你做得很好，John。”

 

John紧紧抓住Harold的双肩，贴在他胸口无声地流泪。“我很抱歉，”他悲叹，“你不该知道这个的。”

 

“为什么不？”Harold摩挲着John的后背，小心翼翼，轻柔至极。

 

“不想让你知道我是多么可悲，”John回答，“不想让你知道我是多想要你。”

 

Harold收紧了环抱着他的手臂。“哦John，”他听上去悲痛莫名，片刻后继续道，“现在全都结束了，John。你做了必须做的一切，现在全都结束了。”

 

John呜咽着，又往年长男人身上靠了靠，好像如果他能凑得足够近，他就能钻到Harold的皮肤下面，永远住在那里似的。

 

“你现在可以射了。”Harold鼓励，John只是发出无助又绝望的呻吟。

 

“我 _不能_ ，”他喘息，“每次我试着去做，我就是，就是 _不行_ 。”

 

Harold嗯了一声，一只手插进John的头发。“要是我现在碰你，你觉得会有帮助么？”

 

“是的，”John没等想明白这个问题是什么，就忙不迭回答，“是的，拜托，是的。”

 

于是Harold抬起John的下巴，吻了他，那是个细致又温柔的吻，让John更想哭了，因为在他能配得上的所有东西里，当然不应该有 _这个_ 。

 

“过来，”Harold推着John，让他趴在自己身上，接着，他一只手滑入John拳击短裤的松紧带，握住他的勃起，John呻吟一声，向他手中戳刺。

 

这远比John做过的任何春梦都好上太多，他渴望这能持续久一些再久一些，但他已经伤得太深，不顾一切：他抓住Harold的手臂，扑在他胸口泪如泉涌，没过几下就激烈地在Harold指间射了出来。

 

高潮过后，他依旧不停地在Harold紧握的拳头里冲撞，直到快感几乎变成疼痛，Harold只是用手肘轻轻拱了拱他的后背，困难地在他身下挪到更低的位置，脱下John的拳击短裤，帮他一点一点把性器舔干净。John扭动着，呜咽着，没过多久又硬起来，所以Harold一直用嘴含着他，吻着他。这一次，John双手抓住年长男人的肩膀，一边射精，一边哭得喘不上气。

 

当他总算缓过来，Harold亲了他，拉着他抱紧，呢喃着安抚，任凭John在他怀里哭着重新睡着，拥抱最美好的，无限的解脱。

 

~~~~~

 

John在阳光的暖意和咖啡浓香中醒过来：床边有个小桌，上面摆着客房服务的早餐，他一边因为食物而几乎馋得流口水，一边马上转向左侧，发现Harold那半边床已然空空荡荡。

 

“我得承认，我不太确定你喜欢什么样的早餐，”Harold的声音传来。John恨不得怀疑他是不是在房间里装了运动传感器，或者那只是对于时机完美无瑕的洞察力。“所以我就每样都叫了一点儿。”

 

“谢谢。”John哑声道。

 

Harold穿着正装衬衫，袖子卷了起来，马甲扣子也敞着，走到床边坐下。“我想为了昨晚向你道歉。”他认真地说，现在是John想要爬回床单下面恨不得尴尬至 _死_ 了。

 

“我们真的用不着讨论这个，”John提议，“我真的不在状态，我都不知道——我没法思考。”

 

Harold冲他皱眉，“你后悔……？”前特工等了一会儿，等着他的老板说完剩下的半句，但年长的男人就那么忧心忡忡地看着John，让John把头摇得拨浪鼓一般。

 

“那不是我想说的，”John解释，“我就是。不能把你至于那样的境地。”

 

Harold眯起眼，好像跟不上John的逻辑。“总之，是 _我_ 应该道歉，为了昨天晚上，在你显然无法做出任何决定的情况下，我的恣意妄为。”

 

他的下巴上还沾着点儿忘了抹干净的剃须膏，另外，哦，现在John终于知道趴在Harold胸口睡觉是什么感觉了，终于知道当那双手爱抚自己的后背，那感觉有多么好——

 

“我只是想让你知道，你没有任何义务，”John透过耳鼓中的轰鸣说道，“万一你，你明白的。” _万一你不想要我_ 。

 

Harold朝他伸出一只手，但因为坐得太远，只好把手放在John的脚踝上。“你怎么会觉得，我不愿意给你任何你可能想要的东西？”他这么问，让John胸中的焦虑如同被解掉的绳扣般，完全松开了。

 

前特工爬过来，脑袋枕上年长男人的膝盖，Harold轻轻笑了笑，手指拢过John的头发。“我之前不知道，”他带着点防卫地说，“要是我知道，我们早就能——”

 

John扭头，隔着Harold的裤子顶弄他鼓胀的性器，突然就无比渴望地含住他。Harold起初那声惊叹的“哦”听起来特别滑稽，接着他表示，“好吧，要是这样的话，啊。假如这就是你想要的——”John不由分说脱掉Harold的裤子，让他靠在床头板上，开始给Harold口交，直到年长的男人一边苦恼地低咒一边拉扯他的头发，做出礼貌的警告，而这只让John吸得更卖力。Harold高潮时手指在John发间收紧，喘得上气不接下气，好像一时间忘了怎么呼吸。

 

接着，John亲吻了他能够到的每一寸皮肤：Harold大腿内侧，他臀部和腿上的疤痕，他圆鼓鼓的肚腩。他们在床上吃了早餐，John拉着Harold又蜷在一起躺了一会儿，只是为了打个小盹，毫无目标地探索彼此的身体。

 

“我从来都没怀疑过，”John脑袋枕在Harold胸前，和昨晚的姿势一模一样。

 

Harold让两人的手指绕在一起，拇指则在John手背上满是爱意地轻抚。“嗯？”

 

“Greer戳破的这个秘密，我脑子里隐藏得最深的一部分，全都是关于……欲望，情感回应，还有沉溺于某些事物，而我看到的始终只有一个。你。”

 

Harold扑哧笑了，“且不论潜在的那些言外之意，我会把这当成是赞扬的。”

 

John坐起来亲吻Harold露在外面的锁骨。“法式吐司和炒蛋。”

 

Harold蹙眉，“啥？”

 

“我最喜欢的早餐，”John重新躺回来。“法式吐司和炒蛋。”

 

Harold手指刷过John的后脑勺。那已经不疼了，一点儿都不疼。“我会记得的。”他笑道。

 

当John闭上眼，他这次什么都没有梦到。

 

 

\--fin

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2016/06/21

 


End file.
